How Rodissiuss' Family Celebrated Mothers' Day
by purpledolpin05
Summary: While the Elite Force are happily celebrating the day where we appreciate our mothers together, and the Shapeshifters went to celebrate Mothers' Day by visiting Centium City's Cemetery. (Minor Rodissiuss/OC, Dr. Gao/OC, and Roman/OC)


**How Rodissiuss' Family Celebrate Mothers' Day**

 **Plot: - While the Elite Force are happily celebrating the day where we appreciate our mothers together, and the Shapeshifters went to celebrate Mothers' Day by visiting Centium City's Cemetery.**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yup, I am back with a Mothers' Day fic, I did one in the Descendants 2015 section last year so this year I wanna see how the shapeshifters celebrate Mothers' Day. I like the fact that Rodissiuss and his children all had a good reason to be so 'evil' in my view they are not evil but misjudged and misunderstood.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Mighty Med, Lab Rat, or Lab Rats: Elite Force, or the song Count on Me by Dove Cameron. I only own my Original Characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **14 May 2017, Mothers' Day**

To probably the Davenport family, Mothers' Day is where Mr. Davenport had to spend the whole day with his farm-folk parents, his cranky mother-in-law who keeps telling him what he's doing wrong, then Douglas had to spend the day with his on-and-off ex-girlfriend Kendra and their son Daniel, and his Bionic children. Leo would probably be busy scaring away any toddler boy near his baby sister Naomi.

The Elite Force would probably spend their Mothers' Day with their respective families. I mean, Mighty Max was actually approving Oliver to go and visit his mother for a meal for only 3 short hours (under heavy surveillance after the security are all told to be alert in case Bridgette tries to use any of her powers on anyone). Kaz would spend half the day video-gapping his parents, along with a long (a VERY LONG) explanation to a very angry Jordan of why he didn't told her about his 'Bionic implants'. Skylar would just spend the day with Bree and her family since she was banished from her home planet and she doesn't really have a mother since she was born out of a nutrient pod.

But we're not gonna focus on the Elite Force's happy day. Instead we are focusing on what the 'Villains' are doing instead.

* * *

Rodissiuss woke up extra early on Mothers' Day. It was a special day, although he never got along well with his mother, but his children shouldn't be sulking over the special day.

He was surprised to already find his oldest son Roman cooking breakfast.

"Morning dad." Roman nodded, before he tied his hair into a bun. (Because guys cooking makes it ten times cooler, and Booboo Stewart pulls off a man-bun better than I do). Roman focused on heating up the stove before making soup for a family of 14.

"Morning Roman." Rodissiuss nodded over, before walking over. "May I help with the cooking?"

"Sure dad." Roman smiled over, he always enjoyed cooking especially with his father and mother.

"Morning dad!" his youngest 11-year-old son, Rodissiuss Elijah Andrews Junior, AJ as he went by, came outside of his room.

"Hey chump!" Rodissiuss smiled at his son.

"Why are you up so early?" AJ yawned.

"Do you remember what day it is?" his oldest sister Reese asked, teasing her brother.

"Mother's Day." AJ replied with a weak smile. He knew his mom least of all, because she died when he was only a few months old.

"Ooh, do I smell soup? Is it Chinese ABC soup?" Another boy about 13 walked in, struggling in crutches.

"Yup, good guess Ricky!" Roman smiled over at his younger brother.

Ricky, short for Roderick, gave a toothy grin, before his older sister Regina helped her brother to the seat.

"I just broke my legs, I'm not disabled!" Ricky protested at his older sister.

"I don't want my brother to get hurt." Regina sighed, before she scowled a bit at the memory of a certain Pyro teen burning the little boy's knees and then that Calderan one electrocuted her brother. HOW COULD THEY?!

"I'll get better! I'm a strong little man!" Ricky tried to sound tough.

"Where is Riker?" Reese asked.

"He's getting something." Roman stated, before he looked down at the boiling water, before pouring in the potato chunks.

"I SMELL FOOD!" A boy among a set of triplets came out beaming. It was their 18-year-old triplet brother, Roger. He's the cheerful carefree musician with a big smile and a bigger appetite.

"Can I help cook?" a girl popped out behind Roger, her name is Rainey, aged 14, and she loves to cosplay and cook. (But she was a horrible cook, she was banned from the kitchen as long as Roman, or their father, or Reese were in charge)

"NO!" Her twin brother, Ranger, yelled in a panicked tone. Anything that Rainey has cooked is literally a bomb!

"Who else isn't up yet?" Rodissiuss asked.

"I'm back!" Riker announced as he stepped into the front door.

"Where were you? Did you get into another ' _incident'_ with the cops again?!" Reese asked her brother.

"That was one time!" Riker exclaimed. "I only skipped school that one time!"

"Enough guys, go and wake up your brothers." Rodissiuss told them.

"which one?" Riker asked.

"Rover, Rory, Remus and Romulus." Rodissiuss replied, despite having 13 kids he knows how to keep track of his young adult/teens/preteens children.

"Ok!" Riker nodded, before looking at his younger siblings. "Hey Rainey, Ranger, any interest to help me doing the wakeup call?"

"Pleasure!" the twins grinned at each other.

"I'll get the dirty laundry!" Ranger offered.

"I'll get the dirty socks!" Rainey shouted.

"And I will get the fan!" Riker snickered.

 **After much effort to get 13 kids ready for breakfast and finished their meals. Rodissiuss announced that they will be paying a special visit to someone.**

The kids all shared a look, they know where they are going to. They all nodded and quickly packed up some light belongings.

"Wow, you bought white carnations." Reese noticed 2 bouquets of white carnations behind the car.

"Yeah," Riker nodded, before starting their family caravan. (Hey when you have 13 kids, you need bigger transport)

"I've packed some of the soup from earlier, a tea set, and some cakes." Roman announced, holding a basket.

An hour later, the family of shapeshifters arrived at a cemetery. The family all walked into the cemetery, until they arrived at 2 graves.

 **Aiko Kwon (29** **th** **March 1947- 7 August 1975) (30 years old)**

Beloved mother of Rina Kwon. A Caring Friend with a Golden Heart.

 **Rina Kwon-Gao (8** **th** **May 1963 – 24 December 2006) (42 years old)**

Beloved mother of 13, Devoted Wife, A Wonderful Daughter of Aiko and Gao Min.

"Hey mom, hey gramma." Roman forced a weak smile at the graves.

"Let's clean this up." Rodissiuss motioned before he and his 13 kids started to clean up the graves. Once a year, on Mothers' Day he would bring his children here so they can pay their respects to their late mother and grandmother. They would also clean the weeds off, according to one of Rodissiuss' friends from Malaysia, Frank Chimokuri, there is actually an Asian festival called Qingming festival of which people went to clean the tombs of their ancestors during the early Spring Equinox.

A while later, Rodissiuss and his children had finished cleaning up the dust and the weeds from both graves. It was a shame that his father-in-law, Gao Min or known as Dr. Gao, couldn't make it here since he's in prison. (another reason why they hate the Davenport family)

Reese and her sisters placed the bouquet of flowers by their mother and grandmother's graves. Roman and Rodissiuss set up the cake, soup and 2 small cups of tea.

"Hey mom, and gramma, happy Mother's Day." Ricky spoke out.

They never really knew much about their grandmother, she died when their mom was very young. Their grandmother was born in a superhuman family, but she fell in love with a Normo. When her family found out she was pregnant with a Normo's child, she was disowned and kicked out of her family.

Rodissiuss looked at each of his kids, each one seemed to bear a tiny resemblance to their late mother.

Roman, was more independent and responsible. Riker, inherited Rina's good sense of humor. Reese, has her mother's smile and her ability to morph into a ball of light (in which Rodissiuss refers his wife as the light of his life). Remus, has his mother's honesty. Romulus has his mother's adventurous spirit. Rover has his mother's intelligence. Roger has his mother's bubbly attitude. Rory has his mother's free-spirited personality. Regina was calm and collected like her mom. Rainey has her mother's happy-go-lucky personality. Ranger, was the resourceful one like his mom was. Ricky, was athletic and a sweet little kid. And AJ was smart like his mom and he has his mother's ability to manipulate memories.

Rodissiuss smiled at his wife's grave, as if he could see her smiling at them. If only she could see how much their children have grown.

"I miss you, Mom…" Rainey smiled weakly.

"I miss the way you would sing to us every night." Roger smiled, remembering the fond memories of their mother gathering the 13 kids in the middle of the living room and singing them songs before she and Rodissiuss would tuck them in bed.

"I miss how you held us in your arms when we cry" Ricky added, tears forming near his eyes. He remembered how their mom would hold him in her arms and comforted him, every time he cries.

"I miss the way you would hug us, every morning before we go to school." Rover smiled weakly, remembering their mother's bright smile and telling her kids to always look at the bright side of things.

"I miss how Family Night used to be, us getting the fire roaring, and roasting smores outside the lawn!" Romulus chuckled weakly.

"I miss the way we used to have Family Movie Night, we'd watch movies together. Tarzan, Beauty and the Beast…" Regina giggled, their family used to be so happy and cheerful, how could things change so much?

"I miss how mom would use to braid our hair." Reese admitted.

"Yeah, remember when Roman's hair was braided? He looked like a little girl." Riker nodded, smiling a bit.

"Oh, please just let it go!" Roman blushes in embarrassment.

"C'mon kids, looks like it might be raining soon." Rodissiuss looked up at the sky, noticing the grey clouds.

"5 more minutes?" AJ whined a bit.

"Ok…" Rodissiuss nodded.

"Hey dad, how come you don't call gramma on Mothers' Day?" Ricky asked.

"Because…my mom never really loved me." Rodissiuss thought for a moment before he replied. "If I disappoint her, she would get so furious that she won't hesitate to whip my limbs."

"How cruel!" Rainey gasped in horror, they don't really see their grandparents but have known about enough that their grandfather is a womanizer and their grandmother is an alcoholic with anger issues.

"Yeah…I'm used to it." Rodissiuss shrugged a bit. His parents were the reason of why he made a vow to never betray or mistreat his own wife or children. Since he was a child, he had known what his own mother was capable of, and she was descendant to a black mafia from Japan.

Rodissiuss chuckled as he watched his children (especially the younger ones) talking to their mother's grave as if she was still alive.

"Time to go now." Rodissiuss told his children, despite of his kids all frowning about leaving so early but they still obeyed their father.

"Will we come back soon?" Ricky asked his older brothers.

"Sure, we will." Riker assured his younger brother.

Rodissiuss took one last look at his wife's grave before he went into the caravan. He could have sworn he saw his wife dressed in a white dress and waved at them.

"Happy Mother's Day, mom." AJ smiled weakly.

"Hey Roman, happy momma's day to you." Reese patted Roman's back.

"I'm not a mom!" Roman frowned.

"But you practically raised us." Rory joked as he smiled. "At least you deserve some credit for being so responsible all the time."

Bling! Roman checked his phone before he smiled.

It was a picture of a 19-year-old girl with messy black hair holding a 2-year-old toddler with tanned skin, braided hair and a big smile.

Roman smiled a bit.

' _Happy Mothers' Day, Roman. Here's a picture for you. Have a nice day! ~Tracy'_

Roman chuckled before texting back.

 _'Hey Trace, hope you're having a nice day too. I miss you, babe. ~Roman.'_

"Was it from your girlfriend?" Riker teased as his siblings wooed.

"Oh shush!" Roman denied, blushing.

Unfortunately, there was a car accident around the highway back to their home, and the traffic jam could take at least 2 hours to clear up.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME?!" Reese smacked her forehead when AJ notified them the shortcut home had been blocked.

"We can use the longer way home?" Rodissiuss suggested, switching courses and using the longer route that people used to take to reach Centium City long before the highways were built.

Rainey was bored of the quiet trip before she switches the music on and played a bunch of Liv Rooney's songs on mixed tape Reese made for her. A tuneful melody started to play.

"Hey Ranger, wanna sing with me?" Rainey looked over as she asked her brother.

"Sure!" Ranger nodded.

"If I'm the sun, then you're the moon…" Rainey began singing, she's actually a better singer than a cook.

"If you're the words then I'm the tune." Ranger added.

"If you're the heart then I'm the beat." Ricky sang along in his chirpy voice.

"Somehow together, we're complete. Yeah!" AJ hummed to the melody, his sister Rainey is a huge fan of Liv Rooney along with all her movies and TV shows, AJ won't admit to his friends that he has a teensy crush on Ruby, the actress of Sing It Louder!

"There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down!" Roger started to sing with his siblings.

"But everywhere you are, the sun comes out." Rory snickered, before he grabbed his triplet brothers by the shoulders.

"Even when you're gone, I feel you close." Reese patted AJ's back before she sang.

"You'll always be the one I love the most!" Regina added, hugging Ricky.

"In my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin." Roman chuckled as he sang along.

"And anywhere, anytime, when you need anything, count me in!" Riker sang as the 13 siblings all started to sing the rest of the song.

"I don't need to say a word, no…" Remus hummed.

"Because you know when I'm happy or when I'm hurt." Romulus laughed as he sang.

"It costs 2 pages in a book, but you make me feel better with just one look." Regina looped arms with Reese and Rainey.

"There are times my world is crumbling and the rain is crashing down." Rover sang.

"But everywhere you are, the sun comes out." Rory continued.

"Even when you're gone I feel you close, you'll always be the one I love the most." Rodissiuss joined in while looking at the picture of his late wife in a frame.

"In my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and everywhere, anytime when you need anything, count me in." As if cued, his 13 kids all sang along.

"Cuz we're two parts of a beating heart, that beats to all the drums." Rainey and Ranger both sang.

"You're the shadow that's always by my side." Remus and Romulus hummed.

"You're the one that knows me better than I know myself." Ricky sang.

"I'm wishing you were here with us right now…" Rodissiuss smiled at his wife's picture.

"Even when you're gone I feel you close, you'll always be the one I love the most." Reese sang after her father.

"In my heart, on my mind, you are underneath my skin, and everywhere, anytime when you need anything, count me in." they all sang the final part of the song.

"Everywhere, anytime when you need anything, count me in…" Rina's spirit watched her family before she smiled. She'll always be there for and protect her family, even if she is nothing but a spirit now.

* * *

 **Meantime...**

Old Mrs. Andrews, Sadako, heard the bell ring.

"Who is it?" Sadako demanded.

"It's a bouquet of flowers." a maid stated.

"Did you sent them?" Sadako turned to her husband.

"No." he shrugged.

"Happy Mothers Day." that was all the card said.

"It must be from your son." A maid stammered.

"Throw those flowers away, I have no son." Sadako ordered, before she threw the card into the fire. Hasn't her son disgraced the family enough?! Fist he married a hybrid child of a NORMO, then he lost all his powers. The best thing for the family to do was to disown him and his children.

I guess there are some mothers who don't care about their children.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Happy Mother's Day everyone. I felt more like writing for Roman and Riker's family because they have better character development than Kaz would probably have. Rodissiuss is a widow in my stories and he (along with Roman when his dad is working) raises his 13 children, AJ is his son in my AUs, I mean Rodissiuss can't possibly have a set of 13 kids all adults? Some could be children, thus this AU born. I view their family as misunderstood then pure evil, Rodissiuss teaches his children to always respect the elders and to prioritize family first, and he loves all his kids. The song is from Liv and Maddie, I felt like the moment was a singing moment for the family. Poor Rodissiuss, he's never treated right by his own mother. (Not a lie, but there are people who are not really cared by their family. I feel like everyone should never suffer the same fate as Rodissiuss)**

 **Random fact: There were a few deleted drafts where the Davenports bumped into the Andrews family in a deleted Centium City Community Park scene where Roman goes for his little 'date' with his girlfriend. But I will save that part for another day.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and tell me what do you think. Thank you for reading, hope you had a nice Mothers' Day.**


End file.
